1. Field
The invention relates to a tape package and a display apparatus including the tape package. More particularly, the invention relates to a tape package and a display apparatus including the tape package capable of decreasing a size of light-blocking area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a liquid display apparatus having light weight and small size has been manufactured. A cathode ray tube (“CRT”) display apparatus has been used due to a performance and a competitive price. However, the CRT display apparatus has a weakness with a size or portability. Therefore, the liquid display apparatus has been highly regarded due to small size, light weight and low-power-consumption of the liquid display apparatus.
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus has relatively thin thickness, light weight and low power consumption, and thus the LCD apparatus is used in monitors, laptop computers and cellular phones and so on. The LCD includes a LCD panel displaying images using a light transmittance of a liquid crystal, and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel and providing light to the LCD panel.
The LCD panel is electrically connected with a driving part to drive the LCD panel. The LCD panel is electrically connected with the driving part through a tape package. The tape package includes a lead line, and the lead line is electrically connected with a data line of the LCD panel. A data line is formed on a light-blocking area to be connected with the tape package, so that a size of light-blocking area may be increased.